


8 Years

by Valeeeera



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Older Zuko!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:53:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26385946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valeeeera/pseuds/Valeeeera
Summary: Its been 8 years since everyone has moved on, except you. Living in a small cottage outside the Fire Nation, you just couldnt get over Zuko. Here's to hoping he's still thinking of you...----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Hey all! I decided to try out my smut writing skills and write out a one-shot! Enjoy!
Relationships: Older Zuko / Reader, Zuko (Avatar) & Reader, Zuko (Avatar)/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 108





	8 Years

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all know the drill!  
> [Y/N] = Your name  
> [E/C] = Your eye color  
> [H/C] = Your hair color  
> Let me know what you guys think! ;)

You delicately snip leaves off of your floral, carefully removing the dead pieces. Your garden was doing so wonderfully, all of your flowers and fruit coming in beautifully. Your moon peaches were even coming in, a feat you didn’t think you could accomplish. The White Lotus that Aang brought you had even blossomed, you were impressed with yourself. You picked the worst village to settle into, the soil was horrible to work with. 

Sighing, you straightened out your dark blue kimono-like-tunic and stretched as you looked out over your garden. Your heart ached when you thought back to Aang. Him, Katara, Sokka, and even Toph visited you as much as they could but you lived on the outside of the Fire Nation in a small village near the coast, far from the others. It was wrong to expect them all to put their lives on hold to see you all the time, you knew that. Everyone had split up and went their ways after everything, started their own lives and moved on. Something you hoped you would’ve gotten done. Katara had even asked you if you were going to go back to the Northern Watertribe, and go back to being a healer.

_You chuckled, tucking a short [H/C] strand behind your ear. “Y’know, getting out here and experiencing it all, I think I’m over cold weather!” Katara laughed and bumped shoulders with you, smiling. “What about Zuko?”_

Zuko.

Your chest felt empty. The Gaang brought them together, but real life tore them apart. It’s funny, when you think back to it. It was like a fever dream, a mismatched group of kids coming together and saving the world. Kids. That’s you guys were, kids. Fighting and killing, with only each other to get you guys through it. With only Zuko, to get _you_ through it. You two were each other’s rock, and at that angsty age of 17, neither one of you would admit your love for one another. But, you both knew it was there, you both felt it. At least that’s what you told yourself.

_Zuko rubbed the back of his neck, looking away. He just couldn’t meet your [E/C] eyes. “So, you’re leaving, huh?”_

_You placed a small pack on your back, stepping closer to Zuko. “Why don’t you come with me? Can’t Iroh handle this?”_

_Zuko furrowed his brows, confused by your ignorance. “I’m the Firelord, [Y/N]. I just can’t get up and go.”_

_“But you’re only 17! **We’re** only 17.” You pleaded, reaching up and cupping his face. “We spent the last few years fighting, not living. We have a whole life, let’s spend it together, lets **live.** ”_

_Zuko’s eyes glossed over, he hated crying, it showed weakness. “This is my life [Y/N], this nation is my life now.” He whispered, realizing how scared he was once he put it in perspective. “I fought for this, we fought for this.” He pushed his forehead against yours, “Stay with me, help me. I need you, I-“_

_You pulled away, tears streaming down your face. “I can’t handle this, it’s too much. I barely managed a group of kids, keeping them alive. And you want me to rule a **nation** with you?!”_

A tear slipped down your face.

 _Ugh, you’re so stupid_. You thought to yourself, reminding yourself that you should’ve stayed. Instead, you chose to live in this stupid little village and heal these stupid little people and grow these stupid little plants on this stupid Spirit-forbid soil.

Your grip tightened on your shears, you closed your eyes as more tears spilled from them.

You didn’t mean all that, it’s just… You just… You just missed him so much, it’s been 8 years and you still can’t get over him. You think about him every day but can never get the courage to go see him. It’s not like he ever came to see you or ask about you.

You always asked about him to whoever visited, the guys didn’t really know much. Or at least didn’t share much. Katara told you some, but it always felt like she was saving your feelings. Toph though, didn’t give a shit and let the dam fall. If she knew something, she always told you about it. You owed her a couple drinks for that.

You could hear knocks coming from the front of your home, someone was knocking on your door. You slowly walked through your garden to your cottage, pulling your long waves into a ponytail and leaving some hair to frame your face.

As you strolled through your house, you checked yourself in the mirror to make sure you didn’t look like a complete mess. Ugh, like it even mattered. Your village only had a couple cute guys and you were pretty sure they were all taken. A few more raps came from the door and you groaned, “I’m coming, I’M COMING! Spirits, can you give a girl a second?!” You weren’t expecting visitors, maybe it was a neighbor needing something?

You slung open the door, “Look, I’m running low on sugar so you better-“You stopped mid-sentence and looked up to meet your visitor.

He was taller, well he always taller than you, but he was definitely taller now. His hair had grown, **a lot**. He kept it in a small bun at the top, the rest flowing down on his shoulders. If it wasn’t for his scar, you wouldn’t had recognized him. His bright amber eyes opened in surprise, you were both a loss for words.

“Z-Zuko??” You breathed, leaning into your door. “What are you doing here??” You asked, looking around behind him. Even in his fancy robes, he looked disheveled, like he was looking for something or someone. He just stared at you, taking you in.

“Are you okay?” You asked, stepping closer to him. “Whats going on?” You bombarded him once more, and yet he just stared at you. You reached out for his arm and lightly grabbed it, “Come on, Zuko. Come in.”

He nodded and stepped in, not taking his eyes off you. You closed the door behind him and leaned back against it, letting your head hit the door.

“Listen, I don’t know whats going on, but the Zuko I know would have something smart to say so you better start talkin’ before I start throwing punches man.” You continued, “Just cause I look small doesn’t mean I don’t pack anything and if you think for a second cause I let you in that-“

“You’re the same.”

You stopped and tilted your head. “The same? What?”

Zuko gave you a lazy smile, “Yeah, the same. You ramble when you get nervous and your nose still does that flaring thing.” You placed a hand on your hip. “Yep, you’re the same. Your hair, it’s longer, but-“

You threw her hands up, “The same?! That’s all you have to say?!” Zuko went to open his mouth but you continued on, “It’s been 8 years and you just show up one evening at my front door and don’t say shit and just stare at me and all you fucking say is I LOOK THE SAME?”

Your voice was shaking at the end, obviously distressed.

You both stared at each other, you were breathing heavily and Zuko was calm and collected. Typical.

“It was hard to find you, I didn’t know-“He starts.

“Hard to find me?! Everyone else knew where I was at-“You interjects.

“I didn’t think to ask, I barely spoke to any of them I-“He replies.

“So just because you barely spoke you couldn’t ask about me!?” You cry out, hands flying up in the air. “Every fucking time they came I asked about you, and all they had to tell me was your little flings and-“

“Flings?” He asks, leaning onto the wall beside them.

You glared, 8 years and things really haven’t changed. You bickered the same. You were the ocean of emotion and he had selective hearing. “Yes, flings,” You spat, pointing an accusatory finger at him. “Flings, girlfriends, fuck buddies, whatever you want to call them!”

Zuko sighed, “I haven’t seen you in how long?”

“8 years.” You say, matter of factly.

“8 years.” He repeats.

“So, 8 years, and when I finally go through hell, by the way, finding you and getting here.”

“You want to yell at me?” He asks, tilting his head.

You sighed, a small tear dripped down your face and onto your lip. Zuko watched as you licked it away and bit your lip, looking up at him with guilt written all over your face. You can tell he didn’t want it like this. But you both knew seeing each other again would turn both of you emotional, but as always, you had the stronger wave.

“I’m sorry, I just,” You sighed, looking up as more tears fell down your face, “I just missed you so much.” Zuko stood up straight, leaning closer to you.

“I knew I should’ve made the effort too, but it just sounded like you moved on and you were happy and doing great,” Your breath shuddered, your shoulders falling, “And I hadn’t moved on.”

Zuko furrowed his brows, the way that he always did when he was thinking. “[Y/N], I never moved on.” He leaned in closer, cupping your face in his hands. “You were all I could think about.”

Your big, glassy eyes stared up at him and it felt like that day all over again.

What you didn’t know is that he didn’t come here to repeat that, he came here to bring you back home with him.

“[Y/N], I’m sorry I never wrote, and I’m sorry I never visited. I’m sorry for it all, I was just scared.” One of his hands slid behind your neck, holding it. “And I’m sorry that all you heard about were flings, I tried to keep to myself and Uncle Iroh just kept throwing dates at me.” He rambled, rolling his eyes as a tear slipped down his cheek. “None of them ever went past a first date, I swear. I just couldn’t get you out of my head, everything I did, I did for you.” His husky voice sounded so pitiful. “I tried to bring as much peace as I could, cause then I thought if I made it seem like I had everything under control, you’d come back.”

Zuko looked down at you, both of your minds racing. You felt bad about being so mad at the thought of him with another woman to never think about how he felt as the Firelord. And Zuko was so focused on fixing everything he never thought about checking in with you.

Through your tears, you giggled. Your lips and nose so red and puffy. “Holy shit,” You sighed, “We’re so stupid.”

Zuko placed a hand on the wall, leaning into you closer. You smelled like vanilla, like always. Suddenly, your lips clashed as you pulled him down into a kiss. His kiss became hungrier and more intense as his fingers curled through your hair, pulling you as close as he could.

You parted his lips with your tongue and deepened your kiss, buckling yourself against him. Zuko gripped your thighs he pulled you up, pushing you against your door. You moaned as he moved to your neck, planting kisses down it and leaving hickies behind. “Zuko…” You said between moans, “Zuko, lets move to my room.”

Zuko moans in response, moving back up to your lips as he picks you up again, carrying you.

“Mm, to the right,” You moans between kisses as Zuko blindly follows your direction. He bumps into one of your counter and you giggle, running your hands through his hair and pulling out of its bun.

“I missed you so much,” He moans into your lips as you rubs his scalp. “This way, big guy.” You purr, pulling his head to the right more, leading him to your room. He smirks as he drops you on the bed, pulling you by your hips to the edge of the bed.

He pulls off your panties as you sit up on your elbows, you reach over and start rubbing his fully erect member through his pants. He moans as you undo his clothes, his dick bouncing out of his underwear.

Sitting up, you take his dick in your hand and slowly starting pumping, looking up at him. Zuko bites his lip, moaning softly while watching you. Slowly, you run her tongue from the base of his cock to the head of it, slipping it into your mouth. His knees buckle as you twirl your tongue around the head, slowly taking his cock all the way.

“Fuck, [Y/N],” He moans, placing his hand on the back of your head as he pumps himself in and out of your mouth. You groaned as he pushed his cock deep down your throat before pulling it out, spit covering your chin. “You look so fucking good choking on it,” His husky voice moans, pulling your head back to look up at him and admiring the slobber on your face. You smirk and open your legs, inviting him in.

You fall back as he leans down, rubbing the head of his cock on the outside of her your wet lips. You moan as he teases your entrance, pushing yourself against him. “Beg for it, [Y/N],” he whispers, his voice low and gravelly, “Like old times?”

You cock a brow, and blush at his comment. Old memories from when you were both younger and newer to this. He only smirks in return, rubbing his cock slowly down your slits. “Mm, Zuko,” You purr, leaning into his ear. “Zuko, will you please fuck me?” You whisper, leaving an emphasis on the fucking part. “Please, Zuk-“

Before you could finish, he thrusts his cock inside you, your body tensing up with sudden pressure. He grunts as he thrusts inside you again, you moan his name as you bounce along with each thrust. He starts pumping hard and fast, gaining speed with the momentum.

You moan loud and blissfully, loving every bit of it. As you starts to moan his name louder, you arches your back and wraps your legs around his waist. With one hand on your thighs, he reaches in with his other and starts rubbing your clit. You cry out with the sudden addition of pleasure and digs your nails into his arms, “Oh fuck Zuko, please don’t stop!” Zuko keeps up the same momentum while giving your clit lots of attention, leaning in he starts planting sloppy kisses all over your chest only to start sucking on your nipples.

You feel yourself close to caving in, your legs shaking as you tightens your grip around his waist. As you reach up and runs your fingers through his hair you finally climax, grabbing a handful of it. Zuko pumps into you harder as he finishes, slowing down as you both ride it out. Panting, you both lay in pure bliss. You trail kisses from his chin up the side of his face, nuzzling your nose against his.

You both lay back in your bed. Zuko pulls you close while you cover both of you up with a large quilt.

“Zuko,” You hums, entangling your legs in his. “Take me with you.” You whisper, kissing him softly.

He smiles while kissing you back, humming along, “Of course, that _was_ the plan.”

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone would be interested in a series behind this, let me know! I was thinking about writing an Older Zuko/Reader fic :)


End file.
